


Colors

by FOM10, Luigigirl16



Series: FOM(Future of Mutation) [1]
Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOM10/pseuds/FOM10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl16/pseuds/Luigigirl16
Summary: Four years after the dreaded 'Final Battle' with Shredder, things seem to be going back to normal. But now, Casey had finally asked the question, and April said yes. Now, the news is being conveyed to the turtles. But how does the turtle who gave the bride his heart years ago deal with this? Will he ever move on?





	1. Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye

Fours years ago, the turtles went up against the Shredder. Four years ago, they were still teenagers. Four years ago, love was only a thought. But now, it seems like love will tear apart a certain turtle and the bond he has with his brothers.

* * *

The turtles seemed to barely change, only filling out. Donnie still reigned as the tallest, however Raphael's strength was now rivaled by Leonardo's while Michelangelo seemed to gain even more flexibility. However, Donnie is a close second in that area.

Right now, the boys where heading home, having successfully stopped a Batch of Purple Dragons, and Donnie even convinced the three others to scrounge with him at his favorite dump site. He found everything he needed and extras, along with certain things that his brothers wanted him to fix for them as compensation. He agreed, of course.

The squad where jumping over the turnstiles, talking about the way the patrol went, when Donnie was the first to notice the red-head human and her black-haired boyfriend. He lightly smiled at them and waved, "hey guys!" 

The other three noticed the duo, giving them each their own form of hello. They smiled and stood up and headed to the quadruplits, April leaning on Casey's arm.

The two had actually changed as time went on. Casey had gained a bit of height and muscle mass, his clothing changing to contort to the change. His black hair was still a mess but slightly more manageable. He graduated high school and is now attending the NYC Police Academy, working as an intern at the local police department. 

April seemed to change more, however. Her height now rivaled that of Mikey, but she grew well into a young woman. She graduated high school with honors (thanks to D) and is now going to a college close by to get a degree in genealogy.

The two said their hello’s and Casey cleared his throat, "guys. There's something we need ta tell ya." He said, his ever so thick New York accent creeping out. His dark brown eye’s met April's baby blues and she nodded, her smile widening as she looked back at the boys. She held her right hand out to show a small diamond ring on her second to last finger, "we're getting married!!" And with that, something broke lose.

The boys were dumbstruck, but Mikey quickly recoverd, acting like a teenage girl with April, squealing and hugging her. Them the two oldest snapped out of their shocked state, congratulating the two. And Donnie...

Well, he literally and figuratively disappeared. Where, they don't know. And it took them a few minutes to notice, everyone having sat in the living room. Mikey was the first to notice.

He looked around, "where's D?" The others looked around but Raph just waved it off, "either in his lab or the garage. He got a pretty good snag at the dump site, especially with those springs and the carborater that he found." Leo sighed, "maybe."

The three turtles shared a look; they knew that Donnie still had a thing for April and hearing this probably broke his heart. Maybe even worse than all the times she said that she hated him, or the time she had literally strewn him across the city of New York.

Raph was right, he locked himself in his lab and acted on autopilot. He unzipped his duffel bag and began to put everything up, the extra screws in their place, the carborater close to the door so he remembers to take it to the garage, and everything else in its respective place. However, the autopilot mode didn't keep his mind away from what he heard.

April, the first girl he ever fell in love with, was getting married to Casey, the first person he honestly wanted to knock out. But, that is her decision, and he has to face the facts. The fact that she doesn't like him like that. The fact that he will be forever alone. And other facts that he knew where true but didn't want to accept.

He slumped into his chair, his head falling into the palm of his left hand as he spotted a picture of all of them. He lightly smiled at it, having taken it himself. It was two months after Casey had met the turtles and they had taken down a group of Purple Dragons together. It was a small victory, but the first of many.

He signed has his eyes landed on the girl of his dreams, wondering why life decided to do this to him. Not two days ago, he had gotten over a very deadly illness, on the brink of death when he started to get better. It threw everyone for a loop, especially since he had the worst immune system out of the whole family.

He pulled his t-phone off his strap and unlocked it, his mind still running on auto pilot. He tapped on the screen for a music app, choosing one certain song. He lightly smiled at the piano, the lyrics flowing off his tongue.

_I was fine with the men_   
_Who would come into her life now and again_   
_I was fine, cause I knew_   
_That they didn't really matter until you_   
_I was fine when you came_   
_And we fought like it was all some silly game_   
_Over her, who she'd choose_   
_After all those years, I never thought I'd lose_

_It's over, isn't it?_   
_Isn't it?_   
_Isn't it over?_   
_It's over, isn't it?_   
_Isn't it?_   
_Isn't it over?_   
_You won, and she chose you_   
_And she loved you_   
_And she's gone_   
_It's over, isn't it?_   
_Why can't I move on?_

_War and glory, reinvention_   
_Fusion, freedom, her attention_   
_Out in daylight, my potential_   
_Bold, precise, experimental_   
_Who am I now in this world without her?_   
_Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her_   
_What does it matter? It's already done_   
_Now I've got to be there for her son_

_It's over, isn't it?_   
_Isn't it?_   
_Isn't it over?_   
_It's over, isn't it?_   
_Isn't it?_   
_Isn't it over?_   
_You won, and she chose you_   
_And she loved you_   
_And she's gone_   
_It's over, isn't it?_   
_Why can't I move on?_

_It's over, isn't it?_   
_Why can't I move on?_

And the tears fell, as the trio talked with the two engaged humans about how the wedding will be. No one heard him over the sound of the chatter, and they didn't realize the pain he felt. But, he had to be strong. He had to be strong for them.

* * *

It was about a week before the turtle in purple left the lab, looking as if he lost some much needed sleep. His face was dull and slightly sunken in. But his eyes, his eyes gave away how he really felt.

They where red, blood shot and tear stains ran down his cheeks. His mask around his eyes was moist and there was a spark lost. A spark that had started to die when Casey and April started to date but now, it was completely gone. 

But, that spark wasn't noticed that it was missing. The brothers noticed how he was more tired than anything, and immediately tried to get him to sleep and something to eat. He denied both but they dragged him to bed. Well, Raph threw him over his shoulder and tossed him into his own bed while Mikey forced him to eat something.

He hated it but, these where the moments Donnie wouldn't want to change. So, after fighting back, he relaxed into bed and allowed the baby of the family to feed him. Once done, he passed out instantly.

The three brothers relaxed, quietly deciding who would watch over the genius to make sure that he does get some sleep. Leo was first, then Mikey and the Raph. Up until the genius woke up, they would watch over him. And make sure he ate once he woke up.

And when he awoke, they did exactly as they promised. Once Donnie was up, Mikey made sure that he ate and Leo looked over his brother. Raph, only stayed a bit away, knowing that having too many people around would make the genius feel uncomfortable. But, he was there for a shoulder to lean on.

* * *

The couple came down to see the turtles two weeks after the announcement, wanting to actually talk to a certain turtle. Once the two where inside the lair, they were instantly greeted by two of the four turtles, Leo and Mikey.

Leo was sitting on the couch, Space Heroes playing on the tv and Mikey sitting cross legged on the floor. The younger looked back and smiled, "hey guys. How's it going?" April smiled at him, "somewhat well. Its troubling planning a wedding and we actually want to speak to Donnie. Ya know where he's at?" 

Leo nodded, "yeah, him and Raph are in the garage. I think they're working on the Stealth Bike and the Shell Raizer." The two nodded and April headed that way while Casey hung back a little. He waited until she entered the garage to voice his question. "How's he taking it?"

Leo sighed, "depends. Physically or emotionally?" Casey shrugged, "both I guess." Mikey snorted, "either way it isn't good. Spent a whole week locked away, just got him out of there Friday." The man nodded, "then this is probably not gonna end well."

Inside the garage, Donnie and Raph were working on the Stealth Bike. Donnie was working on the more delicate parts while Raph handed him the tools he needed. Until, the door opened and the two looked up.

Raph lightly shifted as Donnie sat up, wiping his hands on a spare wash cloth. He lightly waved, "hey April. What's up?" She walked up to the two, her hands behind her back. She took a small breath, "Raph? Could you wait outside for a moment please?"

He became confused but nodded, standing up and heading to the door. She made sure that he couldn't see what was behind her back, then took a step closer and moved her hands from behind her back to show a small, brown box with a purple bow on top. She didn't say anything but held it out for him. He froze, but slowly grabbed the box. "Thank you?"

He looked down at the box, "what is this?" She placed her hands back behind her back and started to lightly twist her toe into the ground, "just open it." His red eyes gazed at her in confusion but sighed, looking back to the box.

He moved his right hand to where the box now rested in his left, and carefully grabbed the top. He slowly pulled it open, freezing at what was inside. There was a small card, a white mug with a picture of the two facing away on it, a black tie and a small boutonnièreabove it, all being cradled by white silk.

He walked to the work bench and sat down, placing the box down and picking up the card. It was a soft burgundy in color, with the words 'My Momma Told Me To Pick The Best...'  
He opened it and read the last set of words: ' And You Are It. I Want You To Be My BridesMan.'

He gasped, not noticing how April scooted a bit closer. He placed the card down and picked up the mug, flipping it over to see what was on the back. 'BridesMan for a day, Best Friend for Life.'

He placed the mug back and looked at her, his mind running a blank for the first time in forever. She glanced up at the tallest turtle, seeing the confusions written all over his face. She sighed and looked back down, "I want you to be my BridesMan. I mean, you're basically my best friend and I want you at the wedding. If it wasn't for you, who knows what the KRAANG would have done to me. So, I want to thank you by asking you to stand by my side when so get married."

He looked between the gifts and April, his mind not sure how to understand this. His crush, engaged to the man he hates, just asked him to be her BridesMan? The girl of his dreams basically just asked him to let her go to a guy he doesn't like at all?

But, maybe its for the best. And a simple saying resurfaced into his mind; If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was meant to be.' He took a breath and locked his maroon eyes to her baby blues and smiled. 

"I would be honored to be your BridesMan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something different than what I usually do but I wanted to try my hand at it. Please let us know if there is anything that we need to change or if you would like us to continue.
> 
> "It's Over, Isn't It"  
(from "Steven Universe Soundtrack: Volume 1" soundtrack)


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone snaps. Everyone has a breaking point. Everyone can be pushed over the edge. 
> 
> Everyone can be broken.

The duo left the garage and now sat in the living room, talking to the others about the arrangements. April and Casey wanted the mutant family to be apart of the wedding so they wanted to ask if the other four if they would be willing to be what the two had chosen. Raph would be Casey's best man, Mikey would be the ring bearer, Leo would be beside Raph and Master Splinter to do the ceremony. 

They had agreed, almost instantly. So, they were trying to make a list of how the others could help out with the wedding. They needed a planner, a chef, someone to get the marriage license, a guest list, a venue, the attire, and a long list of other objects needed to be done. So its best to get a handle on things before everything gets out of hand. 

Casey and April stayed for about three hours, planning with the others about many different things. They decided that Mikey will be in charge of the music, decoration ideas, color schemes and food venue, Leo would set the budget, the rehearsal dinner and help Mikey with the designs, Raph would be in charge of the guest list, and help Donnie with the pre-wedding events like the Bachelor party and the engagement party, while Donnie had more to do than the rest. He has to worry about being the wedding planner and getting the marriage licence for the two. So, everyone has to go to Donnie for all of the dealings of the wedding to make sure that everything is correct. 

But, he agreed nonetheless. Out of everyone, he could understand the rules and regulations of marriage just by reading. Mikey is more suited for the decorations and food area because of his artistic and cooking abilities while Raph and Donnie get along more than the others, allowing Raph the ability to help plan the parties and that sort. Leo, however, is more suited for budgeting and planning how the wedding and dinner will go. So, in all, the two soon-to-be weds chose the four for each of their attributes and paired them with what could play to their strengths.

Instantly, the four got started working. Donnie and Raph moved to the side while Donnie grabbed a few notebooks and pencils, handing them out to the others. They started on deciding the color scheme, wanting to play with the idea. The colors were believed to be symbolizing of the couple, so they soon decided on pink and green; pink for April and green for Casey. The two agreed and then they decided on what the decorations would be and where it would be held. 

After a bit of arguing, the place was decided to be at April's family farm house, making the choices for the for the decorations and the seating arrangements go by much more smoothly. After a few hours, the two humans decided to head home, knowing that they need their sleep for work tomorrow. So, the boys decided to work on the arrangements for the wedding to help the two. That is until Raph asked the one question everyone wanted an answer to but no one dared to ask. "Why did you agree to be her Bridesman?"

Donnie froze, "what?" Raph rolled his eyes, "why did you agree to be April's Bridesman? We all know you still have some feelings for her so why?" A flinch, that's all that they got and he continued to search online for what he needed. Mikey took a step back, "maybe that's a bad idea Raph." The other scoffed, "so what. We all know that he still loves April. He just too afraid to say it."

They heard a snap, and looked to see the pencil Donnie was holding was broken in his hand. He placed it down, "just drop it Raph." But, the hothead never liked listening to other much. So, he continued to push that certain button until he got the reaction he wanted. "Then just admit it and I'll drop it." Donnie sighed, "please Raph. I just want to get something done and I can't if you continue to pester me about feelings that you have no idea about." "Then Just. Admit. It."

The purple clad turtle only placed his computer on the coffee table and began to go to this room, but the turtle in red stood up in front of him. "Where ya goin', Donnie-boy?" The taller turtle glared at his immediate older brother, "back to my lab. I need another pencil." He tried to push past but Raph had other ideas. He grabbed his arm, "nah. Mikey can get it for ya. You need to answer my question, why did you agree to be April's Brides Man?"

Leo also took a step back, knowing better than to get in between a fight with those two. Out of everyone, they were the most stubborn and hardheaded when it came to certain things. And this falls into that category of certain things. So, he stood where Mikey was before the youngest rushed off to get the pencil Raph 'asked' him to get. He also knows better than to get into the fight, or try to stop it.

Donnie didn't back down, "I don't 'need' to answer that question. You 'want' me to because you don't understand why." Raph lightly smirked, "exactly. So, ya can help me understand by answering the question. And you know what happens when ya don't listen ta me." They all knew well, but Donnie was the only one to actually not see that as a threat, except Master Splinter. Heaven only knows what would happen if Raph tried to threaten him.

But still, Donnie didn't back down. "No." Raph tightened his grip on his brother's arm, "what?" Amber red eyes met ecto green in a glare, "I said no, Raphael. I will not answer that question." And, let the yelling match begin.

And a yelling match it was. The two yelled insults and jabs at each other from cooking skills to fighting. But, none hurt worse than what was said by Raphael. "I know why you won't answer the question. Because you don't want to admit that April can't ever be yours now! You're jealous and heartbroken because Casey got to her before you! Just Admit It Donnie! YOU STILL LOVE APRIL O'NEIL!"

"**FINE! **I ADMIT it! I still love April but she chose Casey! NOT ME! A-and I admit that it it h-hurts like hell but I have to accept the facts. The fact that she loves Casey, the fact that she sees me only as a friend and the fact that no human will ever fall in love with a turtle that's as much of a freak out there as he is in his o-own home!" His voice stuttered at the end, slowly dying when he reached the last word of the sentence. The others saw the tears running down his face and past his mask but before they could do anything, he turned tail and ran. Leo was the first to snapped out of his stupor, "Donnie Wait-" But the plea fell to deaf ears. Mikey started running, "I'll get him." 

And the youngest disappeared into the sewers as well. The door to the dojo opened and their father stepped out, "what was all of the yelling about?" Leo sighed angrily, "Raph decided to ask Donnie why he agreed to be April's Bridesman and pushed him too far. Right now, Mikey's trying to follow him." Master Splinter sighed and lightly shook his head, "Raphael. He needs time to cope with this sudden change." Raph grimaced but sighed, "hai sensai." The rat turned to leave,"and when he gets back I expect you to apologize to him and no longer bother him with this. He has his own way of coping with his feelings. Probably not the healthiest way, but it is his coping mechanism. I only ask you to be their when he is willing to accept it and ask for help."

"Hai, sensai."

* * *

Once on the surface, Donnie ran. He jumped over buildings, dodged power lines and ran as fast as he could. He didn't notice how dark it was, how the moon was waning or how quiet the night was. He was only focused on creating as much distance between him and Raph as possible. He ran, up until his feet gave out from underneath him.

He tumbled onto a rooftop, tucking his extremities close to reduce damage. And once he stopped rolling, he just layed there. Tears fell from is face, but he didn't care. His mind was too focused on the heart ache he was fighting off. Once they slowed down, he slowly got to his knees and just sat there, letting his feelings get the better of him. He screamed into the night sky, the world going silent to listen to the heart wrenching sound. Once his voice became hoarse and he was out of breath, he curled into the fetal position and cried. 

And once the tears finally dried up, his head popped up and he looked around. He felt something, not like someone was watching him but someone was close by. And it could only be either Mikey (he always followed Donnie when things like this happened) or it was the Purple Dragons. And a different feeling gave him the answer. He focused and heard something from below, in the alleyway in front of him, something along the lines of a fight. He pulled out his bo staff and quietly rushed to the edge, quickly focusing on the figures down below. And if he listened closely, he could hear what was being said.

The head leader poke up, "Just give us the money, and nobody get's hurt boy." Someone on the other end of the alley way scoffed, "yeah right. You Dragon's are known to be notorious liars. And it shows too." The leader growled, "I'm only gonna ask one last time. Give us the money and we'll make sure you live to get to the hospital." Donnie froze, _not this crap again. How many times are they going to send someone to the hospital because they can't get a decent job? _He sighed and contemplated his options, _well. I cried myself sick, but I still have some anger left. Usually this is Raph's thing but he's annoyed me enough for today. So, boyakasha! I really gotta stop listening to Mikey._

And with that, he jumped off the roof and landed between the group of Dragon's and the pedestrian, making sure that the shadow's hid him well enough that the person to his back couldn't properly see him. The leader groaned, "aw crap. Not this fool again. Guys, how about we teach him a lesson on the importance of privacy."

The gang started to surround the terrapin, however, he made sure that they couldn't get behind him. He twirled his staff, waiting. Then, one of them made the first move. He held out a dagger and started to run at the terrapin, only to stumble when the bo staff collided with his side. He backed down, dagger guy #1. Another guy, this one holding a baseball bat, tried a different tactic. He tried to swing at him, however, it was blocked and rebounded at a different Dragon, nearly knocking him out. Then, Donnie attacked. 

With the agility of a cat, he was able to swipe two men's feet from underneath them, then proceeded to smack two guys unconscious. Then, there was only three. The leader, dagger guy #1 and #2. The second decided to try his luck, aiming the stab at Donnie's unprotected side. He missed, when the turtle turned and the knife tried to embed itself into his shell. The dragon received a quick kick into the stomach and he slammed into a dumpster. He slumped down, unconscious. Then, there was two.

Dagger guy #1 tried his luck again. However, he tried a different tactic. He feinded a left side attack and was able to get a punch on the turtle. However, that was the only attack he got on him. In an instant, the bo staff struck the dragon's chest and knocked him back, then struck his jaw, earning a resounding crack as the guy fell to the ground. Then, there was one.

The leader was shocked at how quickly his group went down. And he knows which turtle this was. This was the lanky one, the pacifist of the group, always seen using a stick as a weapon. Of coarse most of the Dragons laughed at this, but they learned quickly how deadly that stick can be.

Donnie smirked, revealing that rare gap tooth he never liked to show much, "well. It's just you and me now." He twirled the bo in one hand, the two sizing each other up. The leader grimaced at his predicament, he only had bronze knuckles but that won't do any good unless he could land a hit on the turtle. And that is nearly impossible with the way he uses that staff of his. So, he retreated.

"Just you wait, turtle. I'll be back, and ya won't know what hit ya." Then, he turned tail and ran. The turtle sighed and looked at the human that stayed quiet behind him. He didn't know what to expect, but the human being so... colorful, wasn't it.

The human looked to be in his early 20's, a sweat suit doaning him. His hair though, that's what caught Donnie off guard. It was multiple colors, like a unicorn just puked on the man's head. But, once their eyes met, it was like the stars were shining.

The wind lightly blew, causing the turtle's mask tails to fall onto his shoulder and the human's hair to lightly shift. The human decided to make the first move, and he took a step forward. The turtle took a step back, the light from the street lamp illuminating his body. The human lightly gasped, unsure what he was seeing. However, he didn't care. Something seemed to click between the two the instant their eyes met. He lightly smiled, "hey."


	3. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight? Twice in a row? THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING? 
> 
> Could it?

He rushed home, dashing past everyone and everything. His face burned with heat, his mind running a mile a minute. He couldn't describe what he felt but what he did know was the feelings he felt. It wasn't new, only from one other time. But having any feeling, twice in a row had always been a bad sign. No matter the feeling. So, he never trusted that good things could happen, especially not to him and especially not right now.

As he made it back to the Lair, he was bombarded by his brothers, asking questions of if he was okay, or they where saying sorry(in Raph's case), etc, etc. Donnie couldn’t say anything to them though, trying to cover his red face as the male he just saved kept showing up in his mind.

He quickly escaped to his room, shutting his door and leaning on it, sliding down to end up sitting on the floor. _Why? Why in the world would this happen to me not even a month after being told the love- well not anymore?? Who knows- April was getting married?!! It just didn’t make any sense!!! _

Donnie ran through the math in his head, barley able to do anything at the moment..those eyes- they kept appearing in his head. _Why am I feeling this? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

_Why is this happening to me...?_

After a moment, Donnie heard a knock, and the youngest speaking quietly. “I-uhm. D? Are you okay? I get it if your mad at us but please don’t lock yourself in your room. I-I mean, we just got you out of the lab not even a week ago!!”

Donnie didn’t respond. Oh god what was he going to tell the others? Saying, “Hey guys! I saw some random dude with crazy hair and I think I might be in love! Even though April, the Ex love of my life just told me she was getting married! Crazy right?!!” No. That would never do.

So, he took a breath, and decided to actually lie. “U-Uhm- Don’t worry Mikey! I’m alright. I uhm, there was a mugging and. Well, I stopped it and someone saw me. And . . . I kinda got...spooked?”

Donnie waited for a response, fear filling him. “Okay. D, you're a terrible liar. Just please talk to me!!”

He frowned. That was the thing. He couldn’t . . . He just couldn’t. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his forehead on his knees, sighing to himself.

In that moment, the whole scene ran through his head once more. The man. . . He didn’t even get his name . . but why would he want to? After all he was a mutant . . . but the thing is- he didn’t seem scared. Not at all. He just seemed . . . surprised?

Maybe this guy just didn’t see him properly, yeah th-that’s it. That’s gotta be it. Donnie decided to just forget about him, after all he probably wasn’t going to see him again, so what’s the point? Right??

Right?

He stood up and slowly opened his door while smiling nervously, Mikey being on the other side with his cheeks slightly puffed out in annoyance. “So?”

”...Alright, someone saw me, and I got scared. That’s the truth. I swear.” Donnie said, slightly smiling at his little brother. Mikey, being the observant person he was, didn’t really believe that fully. However, he decided to just let it go, giving his brother a small smile.

”Okay. Your good then?” “I’m good Mikey. I promise.” “Good!”

Mikey then quickly began to talk about him and Leo, having been in a fight about what TV show was the best, and of course, Donnie listened...

But he still couldn’t get the stranger after his head.

* * *

About a week after the incident, April announced that they finally decided on a date for the wedding. It was going to be on April 20th (Casey’s Idea), and she was going to pick out a dress with Karai and a few other female friends.

The turtles where pretty good with their part of the wedding planning, but of course April and Casey probably doing the most work, since it was their wedding. However, April said she still was appreciative of their help.

Donnie, was distracted. He had been since the fight. He still couldn’t get the stranger to leave his mind. He was constantly in his head, 24/7.

One night, the turtles where watching- well...something. Leo said it was like that Dr. Phil guy, but different. Like the “you are/are not the father!” type of show. (It was actually the Maury show but Donnie kept that to himself.) Mikey and Raph where arguing about who was lying on the show while Leo tried to get them to shut up. In the commotion, Donnie decided to go up to the surface. Alone. Not saying a thing to the three.

As he made his way up, he opened one of the many manholes that they could leave from, and crawled out, huffing as he shut the hole back. He was getting way to old for this- (Wait, he’s only 22-). As he made his way around the city, hopping his way over rooftops and stopping a few small crimes here and there, his mind continued to go back to the stranger. He came up to the surface to forget him, not reminisce on the scene! 

He froze and quickly hid when he spotted someone on the rooftops, hiding behind a billboard. He focused his eyesight on the being, seeing that they were wearing a simple outfit; a sweat suit with a mask (Hello Kitty with black spray paint in the form of an X over each eye) and a chain with a golden lock on the bottom. Donnie lightly scoffed, _ameature_. He sighed and started to head to his favorite junk sight, until the being looked his way. He froze, hoping the shadows masked him. However, today he seemed to have Turtle's luck*. 

The being noticed him and started to head to the turtle, running and jumping across the buildings to get to him. Donnie, however, had other plans. He turned tail and ran, hoping to lose the person as he kicked his ninja skills into high gear. He flipped, twirled and zig-zagged over the skyline to lose the person. However, whenever he did, the person returned back onto his trail. And after a while, Donnie thought the person would have given up by now. But, oh no. Turtle's luck was never nice to any of them.

When Donatello had looked back to see if the person was still following, he didn't notice the ledge and tripped, falling down the fire escape and landing in the middle of a group of Dragons. Wait, oh crap. It was the same batch of Dragons that he had beaten last week!

The leader smirked and leaned over him, "well, well, well. Looks like someone up their likes us boys." Two of the thugs picked up the turtle by his arms and held him still, pinning him to a brick wall. He struggled against the two, but with being dazed, his focus wasn't in it. The leader pulled out a pocket knife and clicked it, slowly dragging the blade down the turtle's cheek. "How unfortunate that it was you."

The turtle grimaced as the cold metal touched him, turning his head away from it. The leader's smirk grew at seeing this. All eyes flew up to the rooftops, everyone hearing a noise from above. Then, they saw someone. Even through blurry eyesight, he knew who it was. It was his stalker, the person who had followed him.

He slowly spun the chain, letting gravity do most of the work. A few of the Dragons groaned, while others growled. The leader scoffed and looked at the masked vigilante, "what do you want now? Ya can't beat us."

Donnie could see the smirk beneath the mask, "no. I can't." And just as swift as the wind, the gold lock smashed into the Dragon on Donnie's left side, giving the terrapin enough room to quickly knock the other out. "But we can." And the fight started.

It was like it was rehearsed for hours on end. The two matched each others movements to perfection, balancing each other out. When Donnie had to block, the other quickly knocked the Dragon out. And when the other was pinned, Donnie was quick to lend him a helping hand.

Soon, all of the Dragons where out and Donnie began to chain them together. The other watched him, "what are you doing?" Donnie sighed, "getting them ready for transport. I know a guy who can take these idiots to prison just for going down the wrong street." 

That earned a low whistle, "dang. You must get around then." Donnie froze and looked up at the other, "I . . . beg your pardon?" The other scoffed, "there ain't a lot of people who can call up a 'guy' to take thugs to jail unless they get around." 

Donnie crossed his arms, "get around as in?" The other lightly smirked behind the mask and took a step forward, pinning Donnie between the stranger and the wall. "You know what I mean~." The turtle's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, unable to say anything as embarrassment started to sit in. The vigilante took a step back and lifted his mask, "nice to see you again. Took me a while, but I finally found you too."

Donnie seemed confused, "wait. You're the guy from a few weeks ago, the Dragons where trying to mug you." The stranger nodded, "yeah. But now, I can take care of myself. Consider this compensation." The terrapin nodded, "okay. Now, could you please move back?" 

The other seemed to weighing his options and then smirked, "nah. I don't want to." Instead, he pinned the other by his hand and performed a kabedon*. The turtle flinched and seemed to submit to the other, eyes locked with the stranger. "I-I um I n-never caught y-your name."

The stranger gave him the fall-for-me eyes, "Kane." He carefully grabbed an olive green hand and brought it to his lips, then gave it a small kiss. If Donnie's face wasn't red before, it sure is now. "But you can call me Sugar Kane if you want." 

He only nodded, "o-o-okay." The smirk only grew, "and what about you?" That's when Donatello snapped out of dazed state, "D-Donnie. Donatello, but Donnie for short." Kane nodded, "Donnie? I like it.

"So, what are your plans for the night and could I accompany you?" That's when his T-Phone went off, confusing the human as his blush darkened and he tried to move away. "Uh, s-sorry." He took a quick glance at his phone to see that it was Leo, "I uh I-I gotta take this."

Kane nodded and moved back to give the turtle his space. The terrapin answered the phone, "hello?" _"Donnie, where the heck are you?"_ He lightly rolled his eyes, _Leo_. "I'm on the surface, just taking out the trash." _"Where are you actually at? The tracker shows you five miles from the lair."_

He lightly grimaced, "I uh I heard of this other junk yard that I never went to. Just wanted to check it out." _"Fine, but be home by curfew. Or I'll send Raph to get you."_ He gulped at that, "g-got it." 

The phone call ended and he lightly shivered; the last time Leo sent Raph to get him, he was literally dragged back. The clearing of a throat brought him back to the present and he looked at the human, "s-sorry Kane. But I-I gotta go." He turned but was stopped, "wait." 

Mahogany looked back to meet blue, "why don't I accompany you?" "T To the junkyard?" Kane nodded, "why not? You know I can keep up with you and it would be a good time to talk, get to know each other a bit."

The terrapin had to think this over, either; 1: he's color blind and doesn't realize that I'm a mutant or 2: he's as or more crazy than Casey. Red eyes glanced back at the human and he bit his bottom lip, _I'm really hoping for number 2 on this._ "Okay, you can come with."

The human smirked and stood up from his leaning position, "alright. Then," he gently reached for the terrapin's hand with a small smile, "shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turtle's Luck is known as what would be considered as karma, but the turtles call it this instead, mainly because it only happens to them in a certain way that is different than with humans.
> 
> Kabedon refers to the action of slapping a wall fiercely, which produces the sound "don". This can be used to show dominance to a potential mate or scare off other sutures. In this case, Kane wanted to show dominance over Donnie and show that he is stronger than he looks, wanting the submissive to see him as a potential 'mate' (or boyfriend in this case.)


	4. Gotta secret, can you keep it?

The terrapin came home later than he expected, but he didn't regret it. On the contrary, he'd gladly get in trouble if it means that he'd be able to see Kane again. Oh, Kane. He sighed as his thoughts drifted back to what had happened between the two.

They did go to the junkyard, talking and laughing along the way. And, as if Cupid picked that night only, the two were shot with his arrows. And Mikey could see that from the look on the genius' face when the purple clad turtle walked in. "Who is he?"

Donnie froze at that, "wh-who's who?" Mikey's smirk grew, "you've only had that look one other time. So, who is he?" Donnie grimaced and bit his bottom lip, looking around to see if his other two brothers where in the room. "H-how'd you know it was a guy?"

Baby blue eyes widened like saucers and light green hands flew up to the dimpled terrapins mouth to cover the squeal he released. He started to bounce up and down, excitement emanating from the youngest of the household. Once he calmed down, he grabbed Donnie's arm and dragged him to his own bedroom (Donnie's), pushing him to sit down on the bed. He quickly closed and locked the (almost) sound proof doors, then plopped onto the only seat left. His eyes sparkled with excitement, "tell me. Everything."

* * *

"Wow. A-and you just met the guy?" Donnie nodded, "yeah. But, i-it's completely platonic." Mikey smirked, "yeah right. YOu li~ke him. And you can't deny it." That brought about a blush, "Mikey!"

The genius sighed and looked away, "I-I don't know. I-I mean." He picked up on of the pictures on his bedside table, "the last time I trusted my heart, it ended up getting hurt." THe picture was a group photo, all the turtles, LH and both human friends. At the time, Casey was just being trusted by the small family. "I just... I don't want to deal with the heartache again if it's wrong."

Mikey nodded, "it's understandable. But," he moved to sit beside the depressed terrapin, "what if your heart is right this time?" The genius let that thought sink in but shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I want to believe that my heart is right this time but I'm a scientist. Feelings only get in the way of the scientific process and could cause problems if I become emotionally compromised."

He placed the picture back, "besides. We're mutants, Mikey. Either Kane's delusional or he's color blind and an idiot." That earned a scoff, "and what's so bad about that? Either way, he likes you." Donnie lightly scoffed and rolled his eyes, "yeah. 'Likes' me."

He sighed and sat up, "there's no way on Earth that he could like me. I mean, I'm a genius, too smart for my own good at times, I'm a mutant turtle that can't go outside during the day because of the idea of what the humans could do to us, and I don't even fit into the family I have. What is there to like about me?"

The room was silent, the air thick with discomfort. "You're sweet." Amber eyes widened at that. "You understand others emotion, enough to help them. You're noble and never go back on your word."

The genius terrapin looked up at his baby brother to see baby blues looking at the ceiling as he counted off positives about his brother. "You have a great singing voice and a wonderful whistle that can put everyone's to shame. You know almost every language in the world, including an advanced form of American Sign Language to configerate to our three fingers. You can bake better than me, weirdly enough." That earned a small snort, "because you aren't as patient as I am and like to guess at estimates instead of using the little notches on the side of the measuring cup that I have to keep telling you about."

Mikey perked up and looked at his brother, "exactly! You even pointed out one of your best qualities. You're even more patient than Leo and you have amazing hearing." The smile stayed as he lightly rolled his amber eyes, "just because I can beat you guys at blindfold-fighting doesn't mean that I have good hearing." Mikey scoffed but lightly smiled, "yeah right.

"You beat all three of us at once and even nearly gotten Master Splinter, if I hadn't have coughed." "And it turned out that you were lying about having a sore throat. If you haven't of coughed, you would have been in bed for far longer than a few days." "And you're good at noticing signs of us being sick and how to deal with them."

Donnie sighed, "how is that something good about me?" Mikey shifted in his seat, "remember when Master Splinter had bronchitis?" The purple clad terrapin nodded, "yeah. You guys thought it would be a good idea to get the vacuum cleaner out and suck the mucus out with it." "Exactly!

"You knew what to do, even more than Leo did. You basically saved Sensia's life that day. We would have only made it worse if you hadn't have known what to do." A T-Phone went off, the tone signifying that it was Donnie's.

Mikey raised an eye ridge, "did you two swap numbers?" That brought the blush back as the older reached for his phone, "m ... Maybe?" Mikey lightly squealed behind his hands, "answer it! Answer it!"

And he did, holding it up to his ear. "Hello?" "_Hey, I was wondering if you'd want to go out later this week?_" Red eyes looked at baby blue, the other nodding as quick as possible. "Um s-sure. I-I guess, what are you planning?" Mikey quickly snagged the phone and put it on speaker. "_I was hoping that we could go to this secret place I know of, it's the best view of New York, especially on a full moon_." "He said yes."

"Mikey!" The younger of the two had his hands fly up to cover his squeals as his older brother seemed ready to jump across the room. "Great! And, was that one of your brothers?" Donnie sighed and leaned back, "yeah. My little brother, say hi to Mikey." "_Hi, your bro is cute_." That earned a squeal and a blush, the orange clad terrapin nearly falling out of his chair while the purple clad grabbed his pillow and dug his head into it.

"That's good to know, what do you think about him anyways." "_Like, what do I like about him?_" "Mhm." The two heard a sigh, "_what isn't there that I don't like about him? Now that's, the question._" That earned an 'awwww' from the dimpled terrapin, "so you really, actually like my bro? Even though he's not human?" The other terrapin perked up at this, also wanting to know the answer. "_Well, yeah. I don't care what he is, to me, he's just as human as I am._

"_I don't care that he's a mutant, I just care about him. I like the fact that he's different, it's kinda cool actually."_ Mikey smiled, "well. It was nice talking to you but we gotta head to bed. Hopefully, Donnie will let me meet you in person someday." The mentioned brother lightly rolled his eyes. "_Yeah, that'd be great. Well, talk to you later. Oh, and is he still here?_" "Yeah, he's still in the room."

The two could tell that the human was smirking, "_love you D._" And the line ended. Baby blues looked up to see the other turtle curled up into a ball, pillow clutched to his head to hide his blush. Mikey smirked, "and you said he wouldn't like you." A muffled 'shut up!' was his only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an interlude


	5. Past, Present, Future?

The small family worked non stop on the details of the wedding, Donnie know having a different reason for staying up all night. Of coarse, Mikey and Kane both took turns reminding Donnie of his upcoming date with the human. And soon, that day came.

He headed to the surface, letting Leo know where he was going this time so that he won't have an angered Raph chasing after him. Once he reached the surface, the two met up at the first alleyway, the one where Kane was getting mugged. Kane was holding a small gym bag, chain over his shoulder. He lightly smiled at the terrapin, "hey.

"Glad you made it." Donnie lightly smiled, "i try not to go back on my promises." Kane gave the turtle his hand, "shall we?" Donnie hesitated, then placed his own hand in the awaiting one. The two then started running, jumping over the rooftops and showing each other different parkour moves. Up until Kane started to slow down and stopped on a rooftop near the outskirts of the city but rose way above the skyline.

The terrapin looked over the view, his eyes shined with wonder and excitement. "Wow, you weren't kidding." Kane smirked and stood beside the other, "yeah. I always come up here when I need to think. Not much else to do at night besides crime fighting." He sighed and sat down on the ledge, "that or listen to my sisters fight about who has the better shoes and the top ten hottest guys."

Donnie lightly scoffed and sat down beside him, "lucky. I have no sisters, except April and Karai. But, they're not biological and even then, they don't talk about hat stuff or visit near enough." "So, it's just you and your brothers?" A nod, 'yeah. I usually stay in my lab and listen to the sound of the machines, try and get some work done." Kane sighed, "well. Could be worse, right?"

Donnie nodded, "it was And it still could be." He took a breathe, "you ever think about the future? Like, what it would look like?" Kane perked up at this, sensing the underlying tone of the turtle. He shrugged, "not really. Why?"

The terrapin looked up into the night sky, "I've seen one of the futures." Kane kept quiet, surprised and intrigued. "The future I saw, however, was one I never want to see again." "What happened?"

Donnie sighed and looked back at his hands, "they died. Everyone I ever cared for, and their was nothing I could do. I had disappeared, the world was taken over by Shredder, the KRAANG joined him and my family slit up." His hands started to shake, "Mikey had one arm, Leo was blind and Raph had one eye. Splinter was dead and I had and still have no clue what happened to the rest." A tear fell and landed in his palm, "still scares me at times. Thinking that it could still happen, but in a different way. That it could still be one of the many futures that could happen."

He sniffed and wiped the tears away, "what what do you see?" Kane looked at the terrapin, "when I think of the future?" Donnie nodded, "y-yeah. What do you see?"

The human sighed, "well." He closed his eyes and leaned back to rest on the rooftop, "I see a small house. Out in the country, picket fence all the way around, four stories tall, a front yard swing, sometime in early spring." Donnie lightly smiled and laid down beside him, "sounds nice. Lucky you, huh?" Kane opened his eyes and looked at the other, "yeah. But now," he then placed his hand on the terrapins, "I see you in the picture as well." 

The other looked at him, confused and blushing. "Me?" Kane nodded, "yeah. I see you standing with me on the front steps, our adopted kids running around the yard and playing in the small pond in the back." Donnie looked shocked then, all of it started to sink in. He lightly smiled and leaned his head to rest on the human's shoulder, "I can see that."

He took a relaxing breath, "I can see it clearly now." Kane lightly smiled and wrapped his hand around the others, getting a small squeeze in return.

The two stayed like that for hours, up until Donnie's phone went off with a ten minute warning before curfew. Kane helped him stand up, "well. This ended out better than I thought." Donnie lightly smiled, "yeah. Never had a night where I wasn't thinking of something other than technological advancements and genealogical understanding." 

Kane scoffed, "well. Seems as if I still have no understanding of what either of that means." Donnie lightly giggled, "i-it's alright. No one else I know really understands it well either." The human seemed to relax at that, "well."

He lightly kissed one of the terrapins hands, "you want to do this again some day?" The other blushed at the affection but lightly smiled, "yeah. I-I really enjoyed it." Kane smiled, "good. Well, call me when you get back."

Donnie nodded and headed to the ledge, "got it. Good night, Kane." The human lightly waved, "nigh Donnie." And with that, the turtle left, jumping across the rooftops until he finally reached to one he needed, then began to head back down to the sewers, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Soon, the every other weekly night outs soon turned into weekly night outs, and then every other night outs. The two oldest brothers began to notice the changes in their genius brother, from the small smile on his face to the small times he'd space out when working on his laptop. Mikey, they knew he knew something but decided against asking him because it would be an invasion of Donnie's privacy. Now, Master Splinter, on the other hand, straight up asked about the sudden change when they where meditating in the dojo.

"Donatello, your mind seems to be some where else right now. May I know where?" The tallest turtle froze, then looked up at his father. "What do you mean?" Sensai sighed through his nose, "Donatello. We all have noticed the way you have been acting recently, as if something else is on your mind. And it seems to be too distracting because you lost against Michelangelo when you would usually beat him.

"I am not saying that it is unimportant, I am only saying that it may be best to share this knowledge with someone else if it will help your concentration." The turtle nodded but didn't dare look back up, his face rivaled that if a cherry. He took a breath, but shook his head.

Master Splinter looked between all of his sons, then back at the tallest. "Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael. Could you three wait in the den please?" The two oldest shared a look of confusion but nodded and headed outside of the room, Mikey not too far behind. Once the door closed, Splinter slowly stood up and walked closer to the terrapin.

"You can say whatever it is, Donatello. I will not decide on my reply until you give me the whole story of the reason behind your lack of concentration." Donnie nodded but hesitated, biting his bottom lip. "How...do you feel a-about .... ho-homosexuals?" 

That question caught the ninjistu master off guard, "beg your pardon?" A sigh, "homosexuals. Gay, lesbian, people who love the same sex." The rat lightly nodded, "ah. Why do you ask?" 

The turtle stiffened, "u-um. No um no specific reason." He started to mess with the woven mat under him, eyes staying down to the floor. Splinter noticed this, then began to look over the changes in his son's behavior; dazed, almost dreamy gaze, lack of focus, spacing out as if he's thinking about something else, he blushing- Wait. Dazed look, dreamy eyes, thoughts on something or someone else and blushing?

Master Splinter lightly smiled as he looked at his most quietest son. "Who is it?" The other stiffened, "wh-who's who?" The small smile grew, "the one you are with. Who is it?"

Still no answer and he could see the wheels turning in the boy's head, teeth biting the bottom lip. The rat sighed and took a seat in front of the genius, "I understand if you do not wish to disclose any information but please try and put more effort into your training. I may not show it but it does worry me when one of you fall behind."

Donnie nodded, he knew that well. All four of the turtles had fallen behind at some point and Master Splinter was worried, trying his hardest to help. Most times, however, it was one of the other brothers that seemed to help out and fix the situation. Leo when it came to meditating, Mikey when it came to cooking or anything artistic, Raph for training and Donnie for basically everything else.

He had learned to control his emotions, been the punching bag for his brothers when they needed it, and turned around to be the shoulder to lean on. Master Splinter knew this, and he knew it well. It was one of the things he's proud about. That and his talents besides his geniusness.

The rat knew that Donnie won't speak, so he sighed and stood up, "you may go. But," he stopped the turtle before he stood up, "I will be keeping an eye on you in case this behavior doesn't change."

Another nod, and the turtle was gone. Splinter sighed and looked to the tree, lightly smiling. "Oh, Shen. If only you where here to help me, and help the boys through this."


	6. Explanation or Hashi?

It had been another week before Master Splinter decided to intervene again. This time, however, it was because the terrapin seemed to be getting home later and later as the days dragged by. And tonight, he was terribly late.

So, Splinter waited in the den, all lights off and a lamp beside him. He waited, not sure what to expect. However, seeing his son being dropped off at the den's door step was not it. 

Donnie stood their as Kane lightly kissed his hand, "I'll see you later then?" The other nodded, "yeah. Definitely, and maybe I could let you meet my dad?" Kane's smile brightened, "definitely. I really want to meet him soon, but only when you're ready for that. I ain't ever gonna make you do something you don't want to."

That earned a small giggle, "you're accent's showing." Kane froze then sighed, "shoot." But he lightly smiled, "ah oh well. I still got you to smile. So I don't care if I sound like a fool, as long as it gets you to smile." 

The rat lightly smiled at the show of love and adoration between the two, he knows that he can't destroy that. And that decision solidified when the two hugged and Kane left, slowly letting go of the terrapins hand. And once the human was out of sight, Donnie sighed and leaned against the wall, that dazed look in his eyes again.

Splinter never saw the human in proper light, but he didn't have to. His eye sight didn't need the light to see the person, however it did catch him off guard that the human who stole his genius son's heart decided to be colorful with his hair style. However, he did spot Donnie's Bo staff and the human had a weapon like a kusarigama* but without the kama. The sight of weapons did put him at ease, knowing that the two knew better than to go outside without them. 

Donnie lightly scoffed then stood up and decided to go to bed, knowing that he has to be quiet in order to not awake anyone. However, Master Splinter had other ideas. He quickly turned on the lamp, startling the terrapin enough for him to pull out his Bo staff, ready for anything that may attack. However, he relaxed when he only saw his father. "Master Splinter, what are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same. Who was that boy Donatello?" The younger froze, realizing that their was no way out and sighed. He looked away as he slid the staff back into it's case, "Kane. We met a few weeks ago and started talking, then it got more p-personal."

Master Splinter nodded and patted the seat next to his ow, "sit and explain." And he did, Donnie told Splinter of how the two met (minus the kabedon and the hand kissing, he didn't want Kane dead before actually meeting Sensei) and the general gist of the dates. And with every word, Splinter further realized how deep his son had fell for the human. 

But he didn't dare try and pull him back. On the contrary, he urged the boy to continue speaking, asking more about Kane and how the terrapin felt for him. It did earn blushes but Donnie didn't stop, he continued as his brain became dazed with thoughts of Kane, openly voicing them as well to his father. It was only when he started yawning that the conversation started to slow to a halt. He looked through half-closed eyes, "you're not gonna stop me from seeing him. Are you?"

And in that moment, those mahogany orbs had shown the infamous 'puppy-dog eyes'. A feeling of longing fell over the father, having hardly seen that look from the genius in years. And that caused the look to become impenetrable to any and all. He sighed, "no Donatello. You may continue seeing the boy."

That answer earned him a long-overdue smile, showing that missing tooth that the family has grown to love. And the father remembered how young the boys till was, especially in turtle years. Donatello already calculated the average life span him and his brothers would have, considering that they are part human and turtle. With that in mind, an average human could live to around 100 and the breed of turtle they are (red-eared slider) has an average life span of 20 years. Using certain calculations, he deduced that him and his brothers would live well over 100 years.

And the twinkle in the mahogany eyes only further proved this point. Master Splinter lightly smiled, "I do, however, wish to meet him soon. Now, it is best you head off to bed." Donnie nodded, "hai sensei." He stood up and headed for his room but stopped at the hallway. He looked over the side, "and thanks for letting me continue to see him. Could you not tell Raph and Leo? Mikey already knows but I-I'm not ready for the other two to know."

Splinter nodded, "of coarse my son." Donnie gave him another small smile then rushed off to bed, knowing that he will only get a few hours of sleep. But he never minds it, he's used to getting little sleep. Master SPlinter sighed and relaxed into the chair, watching as his genius son disappeared down the hall. he couldn't help but smile, glad that his son had found someone to help him pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

The whole family knew of his crush for the red-head, and how hearing of the engagement broke his heart. However, it wasn't the engagement that started the break. Donatello had once came to Splinter because of a similar issue, however, this dealt with his brothers treating him as if he was just a tech wizard and not family. And that lead to a long conversation between each of the boys and SPlinter, greatly changing how the situation could have ended. But, he knew that would not be the end of it.

However, he just left it be, knowing that if Donatello needed it, Splinter would always be their to listen.

* * *

That morning, Donnie had told Mikey about the conversation last night with Splinter. That earned a squeal and teasing, Mikey saying that Splinter has already thought ahead and wanted to see if Kane is worth his blessings. That did not help the older terrapin and he only tried to ignore it, deciding to work on the wedding arrangements instead.

The two had given him a $40,000 budget to work with, making his job slightly harder than the others. Right now, he's created multiple files for the guest list, flower ideas, wedding outfit ideas, and song ideas. Since, they can't have a band their, the group decided on just having Mikey dj the reception. However, their is still so much that they have to order in time for the wedding.

Most of the planning is already done, Donnie already having it done not too long ago. He sighed and looked over everything, making sure that everything was perfect before he sent the lists to April and Casey, wanting to make sure that they are okay with what he's decided. 

Once that was done, he relaxed into his chair and took a long sip from his coffee mug. He perked up when someone knocked on the door to the lab, "come in." The door opened to Leo, carrying the toaster again. Donnie lightly scoffed, "what did you do this time?" Leo lightly chuckled in embarrassment, "tried to clean it and dropped it in the water. Again."

Donnie rolled his eyes but cleared an area on his desk, 'let me see it. Should have it fixed in a few minutes." Leo handed it over and left, allowing the genius to work in silence. By the time he was finished repairing the electrical devise, he got a text back from the engaged couple. They both liked the lists and asked if he could do more of the planning, seeing as how he was really good at it and they wanted to plan the honeymoon and such. He agreed and started to make even more lists of needed things and started on ordering the items that he knows they will need for the wedding.

Once the orders where sent, he returned the toaster to its place in the kitchen and grabbed another cup of coffee, sitting in the den. He relaxed into the couch, Sensei and Leo meditating, Raph working on his bike and Mikey skateboarding in the sewers. The lair was quiet, but in a good way. And in minutes, the turtle had passed out on the couch. The family stayed quiet, having Raph carefully move him to his bed. And when they heard that familiar whistle, they knew that Donnie was fully asleep.

The family knew how much he was working, having seen a good deal of the amount of open tabs on his computer and laptop. They knew he needed to rest so, Mikey sent a text to Kane, letting him know that they're giving Donnie a week off from wedding planning. Splinter did agree but still wanted him to practice with the others. April and Casey had also agreed on letting the genius rest for a while, seeing as how he's gotten much of the preparations already done.

And so, the lair was quiet. The only sound being heard was the distant whistle coming from the genius' room, from the gap tooth they the family had grown to love seeing in his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kusarigama: a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle) on a kusari-fundo – a type of metal chain (kusari) with a heavy iron weight (fundo) at the end.
> 
> Here's the full list of Wedding Pros:  
Planner: Donnie  
Photographer: Leo  
Videographer: Raph  
Caterer: Kirby O'Neil  
Florist: Karia (Miwa)  
Music: Mikey
> 
> Full list of the Wedding Party  
Maid of Honor: Karai  
Bridesman: Donnie  
Bestman: Raph  
Groomsmen: Leo and Mikey  
Ring Bearer: Mikey


	7. Stress can do that to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date set, orders are in and many things are going to change. How about we throw in an impromptu meeting?

The winter months are starting to get harsher, October just starting as Halloween costumes and such began to be sold and placed around the town. The turtles all agreed on a family horror movie night, deciding on watching all of the horror movies they could get (borrow/bought) or found (dumpster diving). Mikey was in charge of organizing the arrangement and the snacks, Leo and Raph deciding on decorating the den for the occasion and Donnie was still working on the preparations for the wedding.

Along with the growing anxiety of the shipments and having to get and bring them to the summer house, Donnie also has to worry about the ever growing eyes on him. He knows that his two oldest brothers are noticing his every other nightly leavings, both of them having caught him leaving on multiple occasions. And they have tried to ask when where he was going as well, but Mikey always seemed to have perfect timing to distract the two in order for Donnie to sneak out. Along with this, Donnie has also updated his own T-phone in order to cut off the GPS signal from the others. However, it will turn back on when he gives the key word. 

Tonight, however, Kane had decided on doing something different than the two meeting at a different place then dropping the terrapin off at his house. He wanted to pick Donnie up, not caring if he sees his family. And he didn't tell Donnie this, opting for it to be a surprise. And so, he headed down to the terrapin's living space, stopping in front of the turnstiles.

He took a breath and sent the turtle a text, telling him that he was right in front of the turnstiles, beside the opening. Donnie didn't notice his t-phone going off, having laid underneath the Shellraiser in order to grease the brake pads and change the oil. Raph, however, did notice the text and looked at his brothers phone. His 'eyebrows' furrowed in confusion, "who the heck is Kane?"

He heard a 'clang' from under the mobile and a yelp from his designated twin*, watching as he pushed himself from underneath and shot for the phone. Raph reacted faster and held the phone out of reach, "ah ah ah. Who is he?" He saw how the other bit his bottom lip, as if unsure how to answer that. "He's just a-a friend."

"How'd you meet him?" Donnie sighed but still tried to grab his phone, "remember the night April asked me to be her Bridesman? Well, when I went topside, I stopped a mugging and he was the one being mugged." Raph nodded but still held the phone away, "then why did he say that he was waiting in front of the lair right now?" That got the reaction he wanted.

The other froze, "h-he what?!" Emerald eyes met amber, one showing shrinking patience while the other showed fear and wanting to keep the secret a secret. In the blink of an eye, the two tore out of the room and headed for the den entrance. It was a race that both wanted to win, for different reasons.

Raph wanted to see this 'Kane' person, knowing full well that he must be the reason for Donnie always wanting to go to the surface so much. Donnie, however, knew that if Raph saw Kane, all hell would break loose. However, neither won because Leo already pulled the stranger into the den and him and Mikey where talking to the human.

All eyes looked up to the two running into the den, confusion etched on each face. Donnie felt his heart beating as fast as his mind was racing. His skin paled and he kneeled over, hands on his knees to hold himself up. All eyes then flicked to his, the three brothers rushing to his side. Kane, however, was pushed back, the three wanting to keep the human away from their brother. They knew what was wrong, having dealt with this too many times.

Raph instantly grabbed his brother's arm and pulled it across his shoulders, wrapping his own around his brother's waist to hold him. Leo took the other arm and the two helped the stressed terrapin to a chair, Mikey making sure that the human was a good distance away. The two older brothers placed the tallest on the couch, Leo running off to get a specific first aid kit while Raph started checking his twin for any signs of injuries that could be infected. Once, he felt his head, however, his hand shot back. "Leo, high fever!"

"Check his eyes!" Emerald gazed into amber-brown, seeing them looking around as if dazed. "He's dizzy!" Leo rushed into the room, slamming the kit onto the table. He opened it and pulled out a thermometer, placing it against the sick ones head. "Mikey, bag of ice and blankets." The youngest nodded and rushed off into the bedroom area, leaving Raph, Leo, Donnie and the human alone.

Kane slowly walked up to the trio, "what's wrong with him?" Raph growled at him, "depends." He stood up and stood between his brothers and the human, "who are you and how did you know about this place?" Kane stood tall, "my name is Kane." Mikey rushed in, "don't worry Raph. This is D's friend that he's been seeing."

"Doesn't make me any less suspicious." Leo sighed, "how did he meet you?" Kane looked behind the terrapin in front of him, "he saved me from being mugged then I returned the favor." The oldest nodded, "alright. Raph, back down." THe other growled. "Raphael, yame."

All heads turned to the ninjitsu master, seeing him walking into the room with his stick. He swiftly moved to stand beside the genius terrapin, placing his hand on the others head. He sighed as he pulled his hand back, "stress-induced sickness. How many times now MIchelangelo?" The youngest placed a thick blanket down on his immediate older brother, "this year? About twelve. This month, seven."

Master Splinter nodded, "let him rest and, if he will agree, make sure that he eats something. I will talk with the boy." Everyone froze at that, knowing full well that this would not end out well. The last time Master Splinter wanted a 'talk' with someone, it did not go well. At all.

The three brothers nodded and turned their attention to the fourth, listening as Master Splinter walked the human to the dojo. Once the door shut, Mikey moved as quietly as possible and sneaked beside the door, placing his ear to it. "MIchelangelo!"

He shot back at that, "got it!" He then rushed back to the couch, hiding behind it. Everyone was on edge now. Especially the ill turtle.

* * *

He closed the dojo doors, warning Michelangelo. Then, he turned to the human in the room. Kane only stood their, not sure what to do exactly.

"Sit," Master Splinter said, walking to sit in his normal spot at the front of the dojo. Kane watched and copied how the rat sat, placing his hands in his lap. "Could you tell me your name and affiliation with my son, Donatello?"

Kane nodded, "my name is Kane. I am Donnie's frie-." Master Splinter held his paw up, "let us try that again. Could you tell me your full name and proper affiliation with Donatello?" Kane gulped at that as sweat started to build up on his forehead.

"My name is Kane Jones and I am D-Donnie's boyfriend." Splinter nodded at that, "and how did you two meet?" The other started to lightly tap his fingers, "above ground. I had sprained my wrist and the Dragons where trying to mug me. He came just in time, saved me. A few days later, I returned the favor and we exchanged names and numbers." 

Splinter nodded and started to stroke his beard, "and how long ago was this?" Kane froze, as if doing the math in his head, "four months and three days." This earned a slightly surprised look from the rat, "ah. And what all do you know about Donatello?"

Kane seemed to see through the questions, "what are you getting at? I know as much as he wants me to know, nothing more and I never pushed him to say something he doesn't want to." SPlinter lightly smiled, "I am trying to see if you are good for my son. This is not the first time he has 'fallen' for someone but I do not want him to get his heart broken again."

Kane nodded, "that's understandable. This isn't my first relationship but I also don't want another broken heart. My family hated seeing me like that so I can understand why you would be wary of me and my intentions." Splinter nodded, "good. We atleast have a mutual understanding of each other. I will tell you this; if you dare hurt my son, you will have more to worry about than three ninjas after you." A glint of warning appeared in his red eyes, causing a shiver to run down Kane's back, "u-understood sir."

Splinter nodded, "good. You may leave, and please send Leonardo and Raphael in." Kane nodded, and headed out, calling for Leo and Raph to see Splinter. The two oldest sighed but went into the dojo, Leo closing the door behind the two. They then sat in front of the ninjutsu master, bowing in respect. "Leonardo and Raphael, please tell me what you think of the boy."

Raph scoffed and crossed his arms, "I don't like him. At all." Splinter nodded, "and you, Leonardo?" Leo lightly shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I don't think he wants to hurt anyone but I'm still wanting to be cautious around him. Why, what did he say?" Splinter only sighed, "it is understandable for the feelings of caution around him. However, I believe that allowing him and Donatello to continue seeing each other is in his best interest. Especially with the wedding coming closer as the days go by. He will need someone to distract him, comfort him in ways that we cannot."

Raph lightly growled, "no way. No how. No. Just no. I don't like him and I don't want him anywhere near Donnie." Master Splinter nodded, "I understand Raphael. But he needs this, he needs someone to help him when he will not allow us to. Kane may be able to help Donatello become normal again, or else we may lose him to his broken heart that we cannot fix." "So," Leo started, "you're saying that the human will become Donnie's ... ... Boyfriend?"

"Aw hell no!" "RAPHAEL!" The two froze at that, a sweat drop sliding down their brows. Master Splinter closed his eyes and took a slow breath, opening them when he calmed down. "I understand your dislike for the boy, Raphael. But, we cannot stop what has already started and this is helping Donatello without us knowing. He has stopped daydreaming of a woman he will never have, instead he is thinking of a future worth living for. He is getting better, smiling more, creating more inventions and advising more knowledge to all of us like before.

"He is becoming the Donatello we all love, and miss." The dojo became silent, until Raph sighed, "Fine, fine. He can stay." Master Splinter lightly smiled but his eyebrows perked up when the other continued, "but. If he dare hurt Donnie, I'm going after his ass."

The father nodded, "I already gave him a stern warning and I assure you, Raphael, he will not dare cross us if he is wanting to stay safe." The rat then looked to his son that has stayed silent, "and you Leonardo?" Leo looked up at the dojo master, "I'm fine with this. Donnie does need someone to help fix the broken pieces and it looks like he's doing a good job at it already. I just want to keep an eye on him and make sure that he isn't a threat to anyone, especially to Donnie. We don't know what could happen if he suffered another heart break. And, I certainly don't want to find out."

* * *

Mikey looked up as Kane entered the room, watching as he walked over and sat beside the sleeping turtle. The younger lightly smiled, "so. You're Kane?" The human nodded, "yeah. And you must be Michelangelo. Mikey for short, right?" The other nodded, "yeah. So, what did Master Splinter ask you?"

Kane shrugged, "basic stuff. He just wanted to make sure that I won't hurt Donnie." "Would you?" Kane looked shocked, "do you think I would?" Mikey thought for a second then shook his head, "no. You seem too nice to do something so heartless. Beside's, if D trusts you, then I trust you." Kane lightly smiled, "thanks. But I don't think the other two like me much."

Mikey shrugged his shoulders, "eh. They're gonna be wary around you, they don't know you well enough to judge you so don't do anything stupid around them. They will try their hardest to find anything wrong with you and to get you out of here. But, don't blame them.

"They only want what's best for D, especially when it comes to matters of the heart." Kane lightly smiled at that, "reminds me of my siblings. Mind you, they're all girls but they're still protective of the only boy in the house." Mikey snorted, "wow. You are the only boy in your family?" Kane nodded, "yeah. But, later. I'm more worried about Donnie, what's wrong with him?"

Mikey sighed as the two looked at the sleeping turtle, "he caused himself to get sick by stressing himself out too much. It's not the first time and I think you showing up here and Leo finding you pushed him to the edge." Kane nodded, "how long does this last?" The other shrugged his shoulders, "depends. Since it's getting colder, he's probably gonna get a different sickness. It's common for this to happen, I just hope that it won't end out like that one time."

Kane perked up at this and looked at the orange clad turtle, "what happened?" Mikey sighed, "well. We all got it but it hit Donnie the worst, he was bedridden and stopped eating for three days straight. Splinter was ready to give up on him but when he finally drank something, our worries were proven wrong. Made a full recovery but we try to make sure that never happens again."

"RAPHAEL!" The two jumped and looked towards the dojo, confusion etched on their faces. Mikey snorted, "Raph. He probably just cussed or something because Splinter only yells like that on rare occasions." Kane sighed but lightly scoffed, "wow. Is he the main trouble maker or is that you with your pranks?"

Mikey smirked, "so you've heard of Dr. Prankenstein? I have pranked almost everyone I know of, including Master Splinter." That earned a nod, "wow. How bad was the punishment?" The other took a breath, then looked down. "The hashi. Trust me, you do not want to mess with Splinter. He can be worse than your darkest nightmare."

The door to the dojo opened and the two oldest walked out, Leo heading straight for the younger brothers. "Mikey, Sensai wants to speak with you." The youngest nodded, stood up and headed for the door. He gave Kane a small wave, "don't worry about me. You gotta worry about yourself now." The door shut as the two oldest looked at the human, distrust etched on their faces.

* * *

"Michelangelo, please tell me what you know of Kane and Donatello?" The youngest sat in front of the clan leader, "what do you want to know?" "Michelangelo-"

"Donnie made me promise not to say anything!" Splinter lightly scoffed and shook his head, "you do not need to tell me what I already know. I only want to know how much you do of the relationship. I will not hold anything against you, unless it is something that I need to know." MIkey nodded and sighed, "well. I found out the same day that he officially met Kane. 

"I waited for him after he left and he came back really late, everyone else was already asleep. He came back super happy and I knew that something happened and so I asked and he answered. After that, Kane called and we talked a little. I asked what he liked about D, he said that their was nothing he didn't like about him. Then, before he ended the call, he said to D that he loved him."

The youngest started to chuckle, "he was red for a good thirty minutes after that. But, I started talking to Kane more and more as the days went by, seeing him every now and then when he'd drop D off. He acted like he really cared about D, like nothing else mattered but him." Master Splinter nodded, "and how do you feel about Kane?" "i like him. I mean, not 'like' like him but I think he's good for Donnie."

"That is all that I want to know. I will meditate on this, but let me know when Donatello awakes. I need to speak with him before the night ends."

* * *

The four of them waited as the genius slept, the oldest two checking on his condition every now and then. Kane and Mikey sat as close as they could to the sleeping terrapin, wanting to be the first things he sees when he awakes. It was around the time for the turtles to go to bed when the terrapin woke up, groaning and rubbing his head.

The leader was by his side in an instant but that wasn't what caught amber-brown eyes. It was the human by his head, "Kane?" 

He shot up, "Kane?! W-What are you doing here? Did they see you? Of coarse they did, you're in the lair! DId SPlinter see you? OH, sewer apples! This is going downhill and-" "DONNIE!"

He froze, then looked towards his younger brother, getting pulled into a bear hug instantly. "Calm down, D. Nothing bad happened, Sensai is okay with him, Leo and Raph are okay with him. You just need to calm down." Slowly, the purple clad terrapin started to relax, his breathing going back to normal.

He pulled back when he was fully relaxed, "th-thanks Mikey." The youngest smiled, "like a turtle do. Now," he hoped up and rushed to the kitchen, "you need to eat something." Red eyes rolled but he couldn't help but smile, looking over to his older brothers. Both had their arms crossed and a cold gaze aimed at him. He knew why, and he knew they wanted answers.

The terrapin looked down at his lap, "look. I know that I kept this a secret but, I-I didn't know how to explain to you guys." He fidgeted every now and again while he spoke, not once looking up to see his brothers eyes. The two knew he did this for a reason, a reason they never thought he would show again.

The only times Donnie doesn't look at someone when he explains something is because of two things; 1:it's bad news or 2: he's afraid to see how they will react to the knowledge he was telling them. And this looked more like he was afraid of how they would react to this.

"Donatello?" He perked up and looked towards the dojo, seeing his father their. Donnie pulled the blanket off and moved to get up, already knowing what Master Splinter wanted. He headed back but gave Kane a hopeful look, closing the door behind him.

He bowed in respect then sat down, not once looking up. Splinter placed a small glass of tea, "drink. It will help calm the nerves. And don't worry, it has honey and sugar in it to make it more bearable." Donnie lightly smiled at that and took a sip, not sure what else to do.

"Donatello, I know that we talked about the boy before but I just want you to know that." Donnie lightly looked up, only for his red eyes to meet their copies. Splinter lightly smiled, "I will allow you to continue your relationship with him." And like that, D's hope's soared through the roof. "R--really? E-even after you meditated on this?"

Splinter nodded, "yes. I have already talked with your brothers and Kane, then meditated while I waited for you to awake. He may come by as much as he likes but he mustn't tell anyone about us. Especially since we have too much in this place as it sits." Donnie nodded and smiled, "hai sensei. And thank you."

He then stood up and headed to the door. He froze and looked back, "do the others know of your decision?" Splinter shook his head, "no. You may tell them if you'd like, but be wary of their reactions." Donnie nodded and headed out, closing the door behind him.

He took a breath and headed back to the couch, seeing Mikey, Leo and Kane on the couch and Raph on his beanbag chair. They all perked up but Raph crossed his arms, "well?" "Splinter's o-okay with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twin: in some cases, Raph and Donnie are seen as twins because of how the two act, both having a bad temper but Donnie is better able to control it. Unless you call him Red eyes.


	8. To Build A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need trust, love and understanding. But what if that was put to the test?

Well, let's just say that Raphael was not a happy camper. In the least. First, he watched his genius brother nearly die of heartache. Then, he learns of the others unnatural habit to worry himself sick. And now, he has to welcome an uninvited guest into their lives.

And that guest seemed to be a mix of Mikey and Casey, with a smidge of Leo. So, yeah. He's not happy about it. Not one bit.

But there's nothing he can do. Master Splinter had decided to allow Donnie and Kane to stay together, encouraging the boys to get along. However, Raph and Kane seemed to be on two total different ends of the spectrum. While Raph would bond with Donnie by talking about cars and such, Kane would rather talking about personal feelings with the genius. Instead of using a punching bag to release anger, Kane would gladly go to someone and talk. And don't even start on the kinds of food they like.

Kane gets along with everyone else, him and Mikey playing video games, Leo and him would spend time meditating or practicing sparing. But Kane and Raph cannot, for the life of them, get along. And it was getting annoying.

So, the three other turtles had decided to try and help them make nice. By locking them in a room with Donnie. Leo kept Raph busy while Kane and Mikey had another game war while Splinter and Donnie spent time cleaning out a spare room to use as the lock. And once that was done, the three where put in and the door was locked from the outside, with Donnie being the only one who know's the keyword to get someone from the outside to unlock it.

Kane sat across from Raph, Donnie a few feet away but still close enough to jump in if need be. The room stayed quiet for about an hour before Raph spoke up. "Why are we here? More importantly, why am **I** in here with _him_?"

Donnie sighed, "you two need to get along and we all know that it's not gonna happen on its own. So, me, Mikey, Leo and Sensai agreed on locking us three in this room until you two can get along." Kane sighed, "look Donnie. I love you and all but me and him will never get along." "And why is that?"

Raph scoffed, "look at us. We ain't nothing alike; he's more like Mikey and Leo. In all honesty, I'm amazed you fell for the idiot." "Hey! Who you callin' idiot, hot head?!" "HOTHEAD!"

"ENOUGH!!"

The two froze and looked at the only other person in the room. And the genius looked ready to cry. His red eyes were welled up with tears, ready to shed. However, in an instant, the tears disappeared. Mahogany eyes looked away from the two and the purple clad turtle stood up, heading to the door. He placed his head against it and knocked on the door, "athazagoraphobia*."

The door opened and he stepped out, the two others watching as he left. Green eyes met blue and the two fussing adults knew that they messed up. 

* * *

"How'd it go?" One look and the youngest got his answer, "oh. That bad, huh?" The other only sighed and went to his room, not knowing what else to do. He tried the only ideas he had left, but nothing seemed to work. 

Master Splinter stopped the genius and the two went to the dojo, the rat understanding what the terrapin might be going through. The two sat and he gave the other a cup of tea, "you may speak if you wish. Just know that I am hear to listen when you need me."

The use of 'when' instead of 'if' did not go unnoticed, earning a small smile from the other. He took a sip of tea and sighed, "I don't know what to do sensai. I want then to get along, I really do, but it seems as if nothing works. They just hate each other and I don't understand why." The father lightly smiled, "what is it that they are fighting for?"

The other furrows his brows, "me. But how does this-?" "And why are they fighting over you?"The other was silent, contemplating his answer. Master Splinter took a sip of his tea, awaiting for the other to answer. Donnie lightly shifted, "I." He sighed and looked down, "I don't know sensai."

The rat placed his cup down, "think about it this way. Raphael is a warrior, the protector of the family. And Kane is something new, someone that he does not trust nor does he wish to." He watched as understanding started to spark in the boy's eyes, "now do you see?"

The genius nodded, "hai sensai. It's simple jealousy; they both want to protect me but for different reasons. Raph doesn't trust Kane because he doesn't want my heart to break again while Kane wants to prove that he is worthy to every one else. It also doesn't help with the fact that I've been spending more time with Kane than my own brothers, which in turn has caused a rift to form between me and mainly Raph, seeing as how the time I usually spend with Raph happens to be at the same time I go out with Kane for the night.

"Because of this, Raph feels like Kane is taking me away from him and Raph... doesn't want ... me to go." His eyes fell as he created the revelation, looking up at Master Splinter, hoping that he's wrong. But, Splinter only nodded, confirming his suspicions. "I believe that it is best you speak with the two and work out a compromise, something to help ease Kane into our lives more comfortably."

Donnie nodded but didn't look up, "hai sensai. But, there's one thing I don't get?" Brown ears perk up, "yes my son?" "How come Leo and Mikey are getting along with Kane but not Ralph? I mean, I understand why Raph, but why not Mikey and Leo?" The father lightly scoffed, "the three each have a common interest that they share. Michelangelo and Kane are both into video games while Kane and Leonardo bond by meditation and sparring practice. It is best to find something that both Raphael and Kane can bond over, maybe automotive or something else along those lines." 

Donnie lightly tilted his head in confusion, "but me and Ralph only get along when we're working on automotive. Kane doesn't really like cars and such, he's more into recycling and ecological advancements." The father nodded, "and it is impossible to combine the two?"

The terrapin gasped as an idea popped onto his head, he quickly stood up and bowed, "thank you sensai." He turned around and headed out, going straight to his lab, earning a loving smile from the other.

~~

The two found Donnie passed out on his work bench, a new schematic laying under his head and a pencil in hand. They couldn't help but smile, seeing the terrapin asleep on his desk. However, Raph knew that he had to move his brother. Or else he'd wake up with even more back problems.

So, he carefully picked up his younger brother, motioning for the other to grab the door and hold it open. Kane did just that, holding the lab door open and soon, Donnie's bedroom door open. The older terrapin carefully placed the other down on the bed, watching as the human carefully placed the blanket on him afterwards. This earned a small smile from the hothead, however, Kane never noticed. He sat beside his love, carefully caressing his face. His eyes then looked up to meet green and in a hushed whisper, he spoke. "Look, Raph. I know you don't like me. And I don't blame you. 

"You only want to protect Donnie, same as me. So, how about we work together to protect him. You are a more skilled fighter than I will ever be, allowing you to protect him from the people I can't. However, and I don't mean to be rude, but you're not very good with emotions. That could be how I protect him, by helping him fight his inner demons. How does that sound?"

The other was shocked at the proposal, _working together? With **him**?!_ However, when he looked at how his brother reacted to the gentle hand on his cheek, he couldn't help but sigh._ Don really does love him, and Kane is willing to do whatever it takes to protect him. But, so am I._

With that thought, he gave the human a curt nod and replied in the same hushed whisper. "Deal. Now, let's let him sleep."

* * *

The two had worked in tandem, and it seemed as if everything was working out for the better. Soon enough, the two started to actually get along. Yes, it was awkward, but with a few encouragements, the two had finally found something they both enjoyed talking about: Donnie. The two shared stories about the terrapoin, Raph telling the other of embarrassing things he's done and the amazing inventions he's built, while Kane told of the wonderous things the two had talked about, ranging from simple talk to the actual reason behind some of those blunders and creations. Of coarse, Donnie was oblivious to most of this, but he did spot the two actually talking to each other quite a lot. And each time, it brought a smile to his face.

~~

Donnie sighed and stood up from underneath the Shell Raizor, "well. She's back in business, guys." Mikey jumped up onto the mechanic, nuzzling him with an excited squeal. Raph and Leo high three-ed, while Kane leaned up and placed a small kiss on the other cheek. This earned a blush and giggle as Donnie tried to play it cool but failed. Leo lightly rolled his eyes, "c'mon. April said that she spotted something strange in the abandoned futon factory of fifth." Mikey snorted as he let go of his brother, "say that five times fast."

That earned the same deadpanned face from before, but from all three turtles. Kane, however, snorted at the joke. Leo sighed, shook his head and headed into the vehicle. Raph grabbed the keys from the hook and tossed them to the leader, knowing that his place was at the weapons control. Mikey jumped in next and sat at the radar and Kane went in next, sitting in the passenger seat. Donnie went in last, closing the door behind him and taking his place at the back, the med-bay area.

The vehicle started and they headed out, Mikey giving Leo the directions to the abandoned factory. They parked in a hidden alleyway, two blocks away from the building. As quiet as mice, the turtles headed up the roofs, while Kane walked along the sidewalk. He flipped his hoodie on and kept one hand on his chain, spotting the four on the roof. The four watched over him, and he them.

When they reached the abandoned factory, Kane slipped through the chained door and quickly slid to the shadows. The boys had jumped in through a missing window on the roof, spotting Kane instantly. The five carefully surveyed the area but, they couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. The group regrouped in the middle of the building, all weapons held loosely. Raph scoffed, "well. Seems as if whatever it was left already." Then, a voice was heard that seemed to reverberate from all around them. The group quickly circled the human, keeping him in the middle.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Four turtles, and a backstabbing nobody! How wonderful~.” The voice purred through the warehouse, the five searching for the voice. “Who’s there?!!” Leo asked.“Show yourself dammit!!” Raph yelled out in rage, not seeing the sign of the voice. A small laugh came from the shadows, and finally, out stepped a woman, somewhere around the age of eighteen. She had on a purple tank top, a spiked jacket tied around her waist, along with black tights and combat boots. Her skin was dark, vitiligo staining her skin while her dyed blonde hair shone slightly in the moonlight. “Oh god-“ The four glanced at the human, watching as his eyes widened. Raph lightly growled,“Who the hell are you?” Kane seemed familiar with the woman, judging by how he's reacting to seeing her once again so Donnie raised a brow and nudged him. “What’s going on?” Kane lightly winced at the question but soon sighed and looked down, “Guys, this is...m-my ex. Meet Kitty...Kitty Laurence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Athazagoraphobia: the fear of being forgotten or ignored and fear of forgetting.


	9. When It All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love may be the only thing to save a relationship

Kitty lightly purred at her name, "hey~ Kaney Waney~<3". Donnie's grip on his Bo Staff strengthened, "back off. We don't want any trouble, so just tell us what your doing here and we'll be on our way." Donnie had noticed how Kane reacted to the girl and something seemed terribly off about her. He moved between his love and the ex, standing his ground. The others watched in shock and pride, finally seeing Donnie standing up to someone. It might be his boyfriend's ex but he was still standing up for someone/thing.

Kitty snorted at him, "and why should I tell you? All I want is my Kaney Waney back." The others looked at her with slight disgust and Mikey spoke up, "Kaney 'Waney'? How does that even sound cute?" Raph reacted by lifting his hand up but stopped, "you gotta point Mikey." His hand went back down, "and we ain't letting you have him." The three others grabbed their weapons in a stronger grip, getting into a stance, ready to fight if they have to.

She pouted, "well fine." She reached behind her back and pulled out dual tachis*, getting into her own fighting stance. Kitty lightly smirked, "seems as if I will have to get him back myself." With that, the battle started.

* * *

How they managed to live was a question they all wanted answered. On the other hand, they wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. When they finally reached home, Donnie instantly dragged everyone into the med-bay and started taking care of their wounds. Mikey was the first, having the littlest amount. Once done, he went to playing video games. He then took care of Kane's, then Leo's. And finally Raph's. However, one question remained in his head. "Kane?" The human looked towards the 'doctor', "yeah?" The other took a breath as he finished the last stitch on Raph's leg, "how come you never told me about her?"

The human froze, "uh well um." He looked away from the other and started to play with his fingers, "it never really seemed important. N-not until now." That sparked something in the other and he quickly wrapped up the stitched area, "so it's not important for me to know about any ex's you have in case something like this where to ever happens?" Kane lightly grimaced at the tone in the usually calm voice that he loves, "w-well, when you put it like that."

The other lightly groaned at that answer, standing up and going to the medicine cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of pain relievers and tossed it to Raph, "you know the drill." Kane sighed and took a step towards his love, holding his hands up in submission. "Look, she's the past. Your my present and future now." He saw how the other jerked and red eyes met his own blue ones, "now?!?"

Raph sighed and lightly shook his head, "You really done it now." The two other brothers came into the room at the sound of the genius in anger. Leo slowly walked up the genius with his hands up, "D, I think you need to calm down." And that seemed to break the barrier, as Donnie snapped. "Calm down?! How can I f-" "DONNIE!" "-ing calm down?!"

Mikey quickly pulled Kane out of Donnie's range,"I know that you meant well but maybe it's best you go home, Kane. Trust us on this, you do not want to be here when he actually explodes." Kane looked between the two, seeing his love arguing with the other two, both older brothers trying to hold the taller terrapin back. He sighed but knew he couldn't do anything to help, "fine. But," he looked aat the other for his blue eyes to meet baby blue, "could you _please_ keep me updated then?"

Mikey looked form the human to his angry brother, then back to the human. He sighed, "yeah. Now go." Donnie spotted the retreating human, anger flaring in his eyes. At least, what looked like anger. "Where's he going?!" Leo was quick to answer from hearing the youngest and the human's conversation, "home until you calm down!" Donnie lightly growled, "I am calm! I just don't understand why he never told me about his ex!" Raphael spoke up in his own anger, "maybe it was because he knew you would act like this!"

Mikey joined in the conversation, after making sure the human was able to leave the lair safely. "Dude, you usually never yell." Raph scoffed, "unless its at us, which case it's still not much." Leo just ignored the two and focused on the fuming turtle in front of him, "look Donnie, you need to breathe and think this through." Mikey scoffed, "yeah. I mean, you just scared Kane off, D."

That was enough to snap the other out of his anger. His eyes fell, "I. I did?" The youngest lightly scratched the back of his neck, "Well, you didn't technically scare Kane off. I sent him home to-" Leo sighed in exhaustion, "it's still the same thing. He left because Donnie couldn't calm down." The others didn't notice the lone tear that fell from amber eyes as Donnie looked away. He grimaced at what he did, "I-I need to be excused. I um I'll be i-in my room."

The three watched as he left, unsure what to do. Mikey spoke up, "did we do something wrong?" Raph sighed and shook his head, "in the words of his favorite Star Trek character Spock, 'I have been emotionally compromised.'"

~~

The turtle layed, curled up in his bed, watching his phone. He knows that he needs to apologize, but he feels it isn't worth it. He isn't worth. He sighed, "why does love hate me so?" Unknown to him, Kane was thinking the same thing.

Many things had happened that night; the brothers learning of Kane's first and only ex, Kane revisiting old memories that he wished he could forget, and the first big fight between him and his mutant love. To say love hated the two seems like an understatement. But then again, you would be wrong to think so.

* * *

The family sat in the living room, the mutant family and the humans considered family. Mr. O'Neil sighed, "you want me to talk to him about this?" Master Splinter nodded, "if you would be so kind as to. He won't talk to anyone and has yet to leave his room, at least when everyone else is still awake. Even then, it's only to relieve himself. He's stopped eating, and this is beginning to worry everyone. Even Michelangelo."

At that mention, the family watched as Mikey returned from another try at giving food to the sad terrapin. He shook his head and went back to the kitchen, putting the pizza slice in a separate box in the fridge. He sat beside Raph, leaning his head onto the others shoulder. Raph gave him a small pat on the shell, lightly leaning his head on the other. Kirby sighed, "alright. I'll give it a go, but if this doesn't work then I don't know what to tell you." April sighed, "wait." The family looked towards her as she looked down at her shell-cell, her eyes lighting up.

"He just sent me a text; I don't want to speak to your dad. Sorry but I still think he doesn't like me." That earned a small snort from the youngest and a small smile from the female, "I will talk to you though. I think you would have a better understanding of this and could help me." The ninjitsu master perked up at this, "then please talk to him. Try and help, April."

She nodded and headed to the door, pausing when her phone went off again. She lightly scoffed, "and he says not to listen in. It's rude and invades my confidentiality." Half of the people were confused, the other half only lightly smiled and shook their heads at the word Donnie decided to use. She looked back but Master Splinter waved her on, knowing that they would not try and cross the threshold while he was there. She nodded and headed to the bedroom door, knocking on it when she reached it.

It opened and she went in, closing it behind her. The family sat in silence, waiting.

~~

The turtle was still curled up on his bed, pillow cuddled in his arms. His cell lay on the nightstand, however, she knows that he used it. He didn't look up at her, his mind lost in thought. She sighed and sat beside him, "hey." His eyes looked at her, dull red meeting shining blue. She saw the tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes where bloodshot, further proving her analysis. A fawn hand was placed on his shoulder, "can you tell me what happened?" He lightly scoffed and looked back towards the wall, "the others already told you." She sighed, "yeah. But I want to know your side of the story. There's always two sides to a coin."

She waited as he contemplated, finally hearing a sigh from him. "Scoot over so I can sit up." She nodded and quickly did so, watching as he sat up and pulled his knees close to him, turning for his feet to lay on the floor beside hers. He traded the pillow for his cell, turning the screen on. "We met his ex, Kitty."

April nodded, waiting for him to continue. "She was pretty in the sense, like you. She had vitiligo, beach blond hair and sharp hazel eyes. In all honesty, I see why he asked her out. She kept calling him Kaney Waney, tried to get him back." His grip tightened as he grimaced, clenching his yes shut at the oncoming tears. "She seemed to be perfect, just perfect."

He took a breath and looked up at her, "what could I possibly have to compete with that?" And that's when April realized what was wrong; he wasn't angry, he was jealous. Jealous of Kane's ex because she seemed perfect, compared to him in his mind. She lightly sighed as her gaze softened, "for one, your a guy. You did say that he is gay, meaning that he's into guys and not girls. Two; your a wonderful guy, especially compared to the idiots roaming the streets these days."

He lightly scoffed at that, his eyes focused on the cell. "You are a genius, technician, engineer, scientist, doctor, emotional supporter, and best brother and friend anyone could ask for. In all honesty, I'm wondering why it took so long for him to find you. Especially with how you described him." He lightly smiled but she could tell that didn't do much. She sighed, "how about you talk to him about this? Get his side of the story before you come to any conclusions. You still don't know how they broke up so if you find that out, maybe you could find a way to prevent breaking up like they did."

He perked up at this, but his hype fell instantly. "H-he probably doesn't want to talk to me. I mean, "he sighed, "I yelled at him. At all four of them, and Mikey had to send him home because of how angry I was. I probably scare him off, for good."

He wrapped his arms on top of his knees and placed his head on them, hiding the recurrent tears from last night. April watched with worry; she's never seen him like this,not even after her engagement. She knew that this was no longer a crush, he was full-fledged in love with the boy. 

She lightly smiled at the thought, _glad to see that he has gotten over his crush on me._ But her smile fell, _but know he's suffering worse because of it._ She carefully placed a hand on his shell and started to rub it, seeing his shoulders tense at the contact. "I know that you think he's going to up and leave but right now, I'm sure that he's scared to call you but wishes to. He's probably really worried because of what happened and he want's to make sure that you're okay."

She heard his cell go off and he sat up, staring at the screen in disbelief. She moved to see and lightly smirked, "Sugar Kane. Wow, already giving him a pet-name are we?" She lightly giggled at the blush covering his face, earning a half-hearted glare and growl to match. He looked back at the phone and unlocked it, seeing a message from Kane.

**K**: _Look, I know that we just had a fight. But just know that I still love you and I want to talk over this. Hopefully, you still feel the same way._

Donnie looked over to April, "what do I do?" She froze, _wow. Never thought I'd see the day where he would ask that_. She then lightly smiled, "tell him that you still love him and it would be best for you two to talk." He seemed hesitant but agreed and sent Kane the message.

D: I'm sorry about yelling at you. It would be best for us to talk about this.

D: And, I still love you too.

That earned a smile from April, "good. Now, you need a relaxing bath before he comes and trust me, he will be heading here any minute now. I'll let the other's know about your guest coming." She stood up and headed for the door, stopping when the other called her name. She looked back but was caught off guard with a hug from the tall turtle, "thank you for helping me." She relaxed and hugged him back, "what are friends for."

~~

April left the room, going back into the living room. The others perked up at her entrance, all eyes full of worry and wanting to know. She smiled, "good news. He's finally getting out of his room and him and Kane are going to talk this out." The turtles and rat father sighed in relief, while Mr. O'Neil was confused. "Who the heck is Kane?"

* * *

April was right, and Donnie soon got a text from his love, saying that he was in the south tunnel, wanting to meet him there so they can talk privately. Donnie agreed and told the others that he's heading out for a few minutes. He headed out, glad he took her advice about the bath. He really needed something to clear his head, and he actually needed to clean himself anyway. So, he headed down the sewage tunnel, Bo in its place on his back and shell cell on his side. 

It was a simple walk, quiet and peaceful. However, his mind was the opposite. Thoughts ran rampid, colliding with each other to create even far worse ideas and predictions. These thoughts seemed to silence when his red eyes spotted his human boyfriend leaning onto the ladder to the surface, watching his phone. The turtle froze, but cleared his throat. Kane looked up and he seemed to relax, "hey. I was starting to worry."

Donnie lightly smiled, "don't know what you have to worry about." The other lightly shrugged his shoulders, "I was just starting to worry." Then, they were thrown into an uncomfortable silence. Kane looked away as he slipped his phone back in his pocket, Donnie looking away as well. The two didn't know what to say to the other, but apologies were needed. So, at the exact same time, they both spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kane."

"I'm sorry, Donnie."

They both froze, then lightly laughed at what they did. The tension seemed to dissipate after that and the two started talking, Donnie explaining why he was angry and the fact that it wasn't anger but jealousy. Kane nodded, "it's okay. Sometimes I get jealous when you talk about April so it's even." That earned a small smile from the turtle but he looked down, "so. What-What exactly happened between you two?"

Kane froze then sighed and looked down, "it was just to get some guys off my back. We started out as friends, then some of the others said that we should be a couple. I asked her out just to get them to shut up, and when I tried to call it off," he grimaced. Then shivered, "she didn't take it to good. After I finished high school, i moved up hear to get away from her." Donnie's eyes softened at that, "so it was never real for you?"

Kane shook his head, "no. I've always been gay, and my dad would have never approved so I had to play it safe until I could get away from him. Thought I would never get over what she did," he lightly scoffed and looked up, his blue eyes meeting amber red. Blue sparkled, causing the other to become flustered. Kane walked up to the other and grabbed his hand, "until I met you."

That seemed to cause a dark blush to appear on the other, and Donnie tried to take a step back, wanting to create space between the two. However, Turtle's Luck decided to play match maker and Donnie tripped. The two fell, Donnie on his shell with Kane pinning him down, one of Kane's knees between Donnie's legs while his hands where placed on either side of the turtle's head.

Amber eyes locked onto blue, one deep blue while the other was a sharp blue. However, both sets of eyes held a new feeling, one neither thought could be real. Slowly, Kane started to lean down, eyelids falling as the space decreased between the two. Donnie's own eyes started to close the closer Kane got, until the two met in a simple kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused.”  
— Paulo Coelho


	10. Survivor's Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where words fail, music speaks." -- Hans Christian Andersen

The two headed back to the lair, talking and holding hands. That is until they turned a corner and Donnie smacked into something-someone. April, actually. Leo had started to get worried so he sent her to fetch the other, but Casey wanted to go with, hoping to meet 'Kane'. Donnie and April ended falling back, both rubbing their heads in the contact area. "How hard is your head," April asked. Donnie lightly scoffed, "why do you think I'm so stubborn?" The two lightly chuckled at that while there boyfriend's helped them up. And Kane and Casey finally looked up to see each other.

"Little Duster?"

"Big C?"

Then they saw who the other was holding hands with and shock filled the air. "YOU"RE DATING HIM/HER?" Donnie then looked between the two as they started talking over lost time. Something clicked and shock covered his face, "oh sewer apples. I'm dating a Jones." April lightly smirked, "but you still love him." Donnie sighed but the small smile was evident, "yeah." His eyes fell as he watched the multi-color haired human chat with his cousin.

~~

They quad finally reached the lair, joking and laughing along the way. However, that seemed to stop the instant they say the others. Mikey was on the ground at Splinter's feet, who sat beside Leo, both sitting on a regular chair from the kitchen. Raph was in his beanbag chair while Mr. O'Neil was still on the couch. The air was eerily silent, causing everyone to become on edge.

Leo was the first to speak up, "well. This is awkward." That earned a few snorts and the tension began to falter, allowing everyone to relax. For a while, that is. However, questions still remained and one was prominent. "What happened between you two to make you so happy, D?"

That earned a blush as he looked down, "oh um. We just t-talked and f-figured out what was wrong." April, however, noticed how Kane also started to 'manly blush' as Casey calls it. She lightly scoffed with a smile on her face, "uhuh. Something else happened and it seems to me that you two just overcame a roadblock in your relationship." 

The two older brothers froze at that, then shared a look. They spotted Donnie lightly touching his lips, as if remembering something. And that's when it clicked. "You two kissed. Didn't you."

It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. The two lovers froze and then Donnie looked down, nodding while Kane held a smug look for stealing a small kiss from the blushing terrapin. However, that was not the answer Raphael wanted. 

His anger flared up, but before he could do anything, Splinter lightly smiled, "well. This seems to have a better repercussion than I had presumed." Donnie's blush darkened while Kane slipped an arm around his shoulders, "you don't need to worry about Donnie. There is no way in hell or high water I would ever hurt him." That analogy earned a few snorts, most of them having never heard of anything like that.

However, April had one other question. "What ever happened between you and Kitty?" Kane froze up and Donnie felt the other lightly squeeze his shoulder. The terrapin lightly leaned against him, letting him know that he was here for him. "We used to date but it didn't work so we split. Sh-she didn't take it well a-and it um... resulted in me moving here."

This seemed to create even more questions. "Does D know?" Donnie nodded, "he told me earlier but I didn't push him for details. It didn't seem right." Raph scoffed, "yeah right. How is it not okay to ask for details about his ex? I'd say he needs to explain what the heck actually happened."

“Listen, I don’t want to talk about her anymore Alright? I told Donnie what happened and-“ Raph stopped him, "no you didn’t. You just-just summed it up! Something happened that made you split up with her, right?!! Why she’s so mad at you to attack?!”

Kane’s eyes filled with tears, and his face went pale, almost as if... He was scared. However, that didn't stop Raph. He wanted to know the reason behind the attack, especially since Kitty had aimed her attacks mainly at Donnie. The other was still dealing with a few nasty cuts that have yet to heal and it worried Raphael to no end.

Kane sighed and his head fell. He hesitated but spoke, "it... it happened Jr. Year. I-I decided on what college I was going to, and would be graduating early, so I didn’t need to keep up the charade. Plus, Kitty had already stabbed my hand earlier that year. B-but that’s a story for another day." He hesitated but continued, "I met her at her house. She was alone, since her foster parents were never home. A-and I told her." He sighed anguish, "I told her I was gay, and that she deserved real love, love I-I couldn't give her. I told her she was an amazing person, but I-I just wanted to be friends.” Kane paused, as if thinking about how to word everything right.

”It ... It was my fault. She’s been through so much-...and I-....” He paused again and looked down. “She went quiet, and next thing I know, she’s on top of me. She had pinned me down. I-I was to scared to do anything- and I didn’t want to hurt her!...She told me that. Sh-she told me that I-I broke her heart, and I was going to take away her world... So, she took the one thing I-I could never get back...” His head fell further down as his shoulders started to shake, Donnie knew something was wrong. Kane started to cry, hiccuping and wiping his eyes wide in pure fear of just thinking about her.

”I went home that night- and my dad was drunk. I-I didn’t dare tell him what happened. But my mom, " he sighed, "she knew something was wrong and when she asked. I-I just broke down. She called the school that night and told them some crock bull to make sure me and Kitty didn’t talk during the day, but Kitty just kept calling, trying to get me back. N-no matter how much I ran I couldn’t escape her!. When I came here. S-she must have followed me. A-and-..”

He went quiet, wrapping his arms around him and griped his jacket.

”....She’s had such a bad life. Maybe if I had just...did something different- she wouldn't be so messed up now. This is all my fault...I-It’s all my fault."

All eyes fell as they watched him break down, muttering 'It's all my fault' over and over again. No one knew what to do, but they now know what exactly happened to him. Well, most. Mikey looked up to Master Splinter, tears pooling in his baby blue eyes, "what did she take from him?" Kane seized up and started to release his anguish verbally. Tears fell from most, Raph, Leo and Casey tried to act tough, but Mikey and April allowed the tears to fall and searched for comfort from the closest person.

Donnie, his eyes fell, as did his spirit. _How could someone do that to him? He did nothing wrong and yet._ He hesitated, then pulled Kane in for a hug, letting the other cry. Donnie closed his eyes and strengthened his grip around the human, _she will never come near you again._ A tear fell and landed on the multicolored hair, _that is a promise I make to you, Watashi no ai. Even if it kills me._

* * *

It was hours later, and Kane had passed out from the events. The family headed to the kitchen, leaving him to sleep on the couch. Except Donnie.

They watched as he carefully placed a pillow under Kane's head, then retrieved a soft, warm blanket as well. Once he was sure the other was comfy, he sat on the floor, staring at his hands. Lost in thought.

No one knew what to do. They felt as lost as Donnie looked, searching for answers that they can't find. The family sat around the kitchen table, each having a glass of tea or coffee. However, all eyes started searching for a humming noise. Then, it became louder, forming words. A song, and the singer seemed to be in the living room. The family looked out of the door to see Donnie, sitting beside Kane's head, lightly petting his hair and singing??

_I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

_Where are you now_   
_Are you lost_   
_Will I find you again_   
_Are you alone_   
_Are you afraid_   
_Are you searching for me_

_Why did you go I had to stay_   
_Now I'm reaching for you_   
_Will you wait, will you wait_   
_Will I see you again_

_You took it with you when you left_   
_These scars are just a trace_   
_Now it wonders lost and wounded_   
_This heart that I misplaced_

_Where are you now_   
_Are you lost_   
_Will I find you again_   
_Are you alone_   
_Are you afraid_   
_Are you searching for me_   
_Why did you go I had to stay_   
_Now I'm reaching for you_   
_Will you wait, will you wait_   
_Will I see you again_

Everyone seemed mesmerized by his voice, soft and smooth as to not awake the other. He never noticed the onlookers, he didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was Kane. He wanted to help him get past this, help him defeat this demon that has resurfaced after years of being buried in the dark. He knows Kane needs help, and that he could be the only person able. So, he sat quietly and sung long into the night, hoping that would help.

* * *

Donnie was the last to awake, having passed out on the floor, head on the sofa beside Kane's. And that's how Kane awoke, lightly smiling at seeing Donnie asleep beside him. He didn't remember much during his crying fit, nor what happened after he passed out. However, he did remember a beautiful voice, soft as silk but more fine than the most exquisite jewelry.

He looked up when someone walked into the room, seeing the three brothers. Leo noticed Kane awake and nudged Raph, who swatted at him. He sighed but headed over to the human and sat across from him. He never looked up but lightly whispered as to not awake the sleeping turtle. "Look, I'm sorry."

The human froze but lightly smiled, "apology accepted. Can't blame you for wanting to know, but don't bring it up again. Okay?" Raph nodded, "yeah." They then looked at the genius, hearing that soft whistle from his missing tooth.

Kane lightly chuckled, "does he always do that in is sleep?" Raph lightly smirked, "best way to know that he's out. He only does that when he's in a deep sleep, like 'Mikey could set of a water balloon bomb and he wouldn't awake' deep." "Did that actually happen? Seems a bit too specific."

Raph nodded and scoffed, "yeah. However, if anyone where to enter his lab, he would hear the door and awake instantly. Never knew why or how, but he would even hear it when he's asleep in his room." Kane lightly nodded, "wow."

He started to lightly caress the purple masked terrapins cheek, "think we should move him to the couch? I kinda don't like the idea that he fell asleep sitting on the floor."

Raph sighed, "yeah. You go get something to eat, I'll move him." Kane hesitated, but nodded and headed to the kitchen, seeing the other two already setting up the table. Once he reached the table, he turned back to see Raph tucking Donnie in on the couch, earning a small smile. He knows that Donnie's brothers are protective, but he also knows that they are just as soft as strong. Just like Donnie.

Leo watched the interaction from the kitchen, lightly smiling when the two decided to move Donnie. He sighed and sat at the table, listening to the sounds of feet walking around. Master Splinter was meditating over what was told, Mikey tried to act like nothing happened, even making the original breakfast that they always have. Raph, well. He's just Raph. Can't ever tell how he really feels. Like Donnie.

Leo sighed and took a sip of his tea. Oh, Donnie. None could read him very good, he wasn't an open book, not the others. Even Raph isn't as complicated. But, here comes a human that's able to break through the barriers that the genius built to protect himself. Yet, the human also has about as many barriers, if not more.

He lightly scoffed at that idea, seems as if Donnie finally found someone that actually completes him. The two dealt with a broken heart, problems before ever meeting each other. And now, they're helping each other get past the issues and create a masterpiece from a mistake.

Now, how do you get a psychotic murderer off your tail end when she has a vendetta against your brother and said brother's boyfriend?

Leo took a look at those that arrived into the kitchen, spotting Raph, Kane and Mikey talking. He lightly smiled, _we'll find a way. We always do_._ How hard could it be anyways?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone more than they deserve, they will hurt you more than you deserve.
> 
> Song lyrics used: Hymn for the missing


End file.
